Ichigo in What's-it-Land?
by MasterCommander24
Summary: Summary-What happens when Ichigo is walking home from school and falls down an unusually large hole? Your just gonna have to read and find out!
1. Chapter 1 Entering What's-it-Land

Ichigo in What's-it-Land?

Summary-What happens when Ichigo is walking home from school and falls down an unusually large hole? Your just gonna have to read and find out!

DISCLAIMER: Sadly I don't own anything...but Tite seems to be doing a pretty good job!;p

Chapter 1- Entering What's-it-Land

Walking home from school alone is a lot more boring then it ever was. I used to walk home alone plenty of times until I had a midget to keep me entertained. I wonder why she didn't come to school today anyway? It was so quiet all I could here was my feet dragging against the sidewalk with every step. I felt as if this walk would never end when something unusual caught my eye. To the right of me was a park with an empty playground and a line of trees behind it. Between the playground and the tree line was a massive hole. It looked like a chunk of land had been ripped from the earth.

I cautiously walked towards it to investigate and mainly to cease my boredom. I leaned over and peeked into the ditch and all I saw was pure blackness. The hole must have been pretty deep because I stuck my arm in and could tell that it went miles down. Just as I was about to pull my arm out of the hole and resume my walk home something pulled me in. I was surprised that the something pulled me with such force that I didn't realize I was falling until I looked around and saw dirt and roots rushing passed. I cursed myself for not having my deputy badge and waited for the landing to hurt. About ten minutes later and I still didn't hit the bottom I started to be bored again.

When I felt that I'd never reach the bottom and would be falling forever I landed on someone. I half hoped it was the bastard that pulled me in this damn hole but as I looked around all I saw was a chappy bunny stuffed animal. I scoffed as I thought of Rukia squealing my ears off and cursing at me for landing on it. As I looked around further it seemed I was a lot farther down then I thought. I looked up to see a light that looked like a star in the night sky. Crap this isn't good. There was the wall of the hole behind me and in front of me was looming darkness. I hoped that this wasn't home to a large animal as I took a step into complete darkness. I was getting really ticked off when there wasn't any light ahead and was almost certain that this walk through blackness was gonna be longer than the fall into this hellhole. I took a few more steps and to my surprise I saw a light ahead with a table. I reached the table and saw a bottle with a tag that said, "Drink Me" on it in strangely familiar writing. Maybe it's just me but when you fall down a hole and find a table with a strange bottle that says, "Drink Me" on it you well as hell don't drink it. I saw a tiny door and thought how I am supposed to get through that. Then I thought of the strange bottle on the table. Why was this feeling familiar?

I was about to take the bottle and drink it when I decided to screw this. I kicked the tiny door in and knew there was no way I was getting through it so I began busting down the wall with the metal table. This worked quite well and I soon saw what lay before me. Holy crap! What the heck was going on here? Wait... I started to laugh. This was a dream! It had to be because what was in front of me was unbelievable. There was a grassy field with flowers and wild mushrooms growing everywhere. If you looked farther there was a castle in the distance. What really made me think I was dreaming was when I looked down I was wearing a blue maid dress. Wait what the heck! I don't remember changing and definitely not into this! I gotta get a change of clothes before somebody sees me like this! I turned 360 degrees and all I saw was the castle so I started to run. This didn't last long when I saw what kind of shoes I was wearing.

Now I was really pissed. I ripped off the black slipper things and the long white socks and chucked them into wherever this desolate wasteland is. I couldn't take this anymore! I looked around and to my relief I saw some ripped pants. Making sure no one was around I started to strip off this awful dress and put on the ragged pants. Okay I have to admit that the pants were a lot more torn then I had thought but it wasn't that bad. I looked down. Okay it was horrible and barely covered anything that was necessary to be covered. I picked up the dress and tied it around my waist to cover what wasn't. Great now I looked like I've been traveling around for centuries with this get up. I sighed and continued on to the castle. Getting hotter and more irritated with every step I finally made it to the castle. For a picture perfect castle in the middle of a field of green it was damn hot. I was hungry, thirsty, angry, hot, irritated and I looked like a wannabe stripper so when I knocked on the castle door and saw this you can't blame me for freaking out. The person who answered the door was...was...was...

So I decided to make you read the next chapter to find out who opens the door!:D This is my first fan fiction so review and tell me if you like it and how I can make it better! Thanks for reading and I'll update soon as possible! Wish me luck and please review for encouragement to write the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 The Queen of Hearts?

Another chapter! I'd appreciate it immensely if all you super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot readers would review please! I know it's been a while since I updated but I kind of forgot about this story but I'm determined to finish it Now read on!

If I owned Bleach all hell would break loose ;)

Chapter 2-The Queen of... Hearts?

For the second time that day I thought my eyes had failed me. What was he doing here?

"Toshiro? What are you doing here?" I said shocked and embarrassed that he was seeing me in this.

"I should be asking you this Mr..." Toshiro said. I can't believe the damn brat can't even remember my name.

"Its Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki...don't you remember me? It hasn't been that long." I looked at him confused. Did he really not remember? Nah he's just pulling my leg, stupid jerk! Toshiro started to realize what I was wearing and looked disgusted.

"I have never seen you before in my life. But may I ask what do you want here?" Toshiro was still looking at me strangely.

" As you can see I was looking for some clothes and this was the closest place and..." I trailed off as Toshiro's weird looks turned into a very irritated glare. The nerve of that brat, I'm the one who should be irritated for goodness sake! Geez! Toshiro gave one last effort at glaring me away and when it didn't work he sighed and gestured me to follow him inside.

" I will present you to the queen of this castle and she'll know what to do with you." Toshiro said this with a slight grin and I knew this wasn't going to be good. We walked through several hallways and made quite a few twists and turns until we came to a stop at a large red door the shape of a heart. Toshiro opened the enormous doors and told me to wait while he told the queen of my condition. I waited and as I looked around I realized this whole castle was full of red hearts. I felt that feeling of familiarity but I quickly shook it off when Toshiro came back out and told me to enter. I was shocked. None other then Rangiku was sitting on the throne in a roughly dress as red as roses and looking absolutely delighted with what was presented before her. She squealed and said out loud to no one in particular, " Aren't you gorgeous?" After stating this she winked at me. I felt that this was a dream more then ever. Rangiku was very attractive but she would never be interested in me and frankly I'm not very interested in her. She's very whiny and very expensive. She got up off her throne and came alarmingly close and started circling me like a shark around her prey. All the while she was looking me up and down.

After a while of this she smiled and said with so much sweetness I wanted to puke, " Toshiro even though I love HIM in this half naked state I believe HE would be more comfortable in some decent clothes. Please take him to his room and see to it that he gets some of the finest clothes and bring him back to me afterward." She waved her hand in a run along manner and sat back on her throne. As I turned around and went to follow Toshiro I had a feeling that her gaze never left my backside. Once I get clothes I'm getting out of here. Toshiro led me to my room where there were clothes on the bed for me to change into.

"Once your changed open the doors and we will go back to the queen." I nodded and Toshiro closed the doors. As I was changing into the red outfit that looked similar to Toshiro's black pants and red button up shirt my stomach started to growl. I was thinking about climbing down the castle walls through the window but I decided why not get something to eat first. I finished dressing and opened the doors. Toshiro looked more irritated than ever and started to lead me back down the way we came.

We entered the same room as before and nothing changed except Rangiku. She replaced her roughly red princess dress with a, still red, sleek tight and sexy one. If my eyes could stretch any wider they would have fallen right out of my head.

"Oh, Ichigo you look SO handsome in my favorite color!" Rangiku squealed as she grabbed hold of my arm and dragged me out of the room and down a hall into a much darker room with a romantic feel and dinner set for two. Crap! It wasn't just my imagination when it seemed that Rangiku was turned on to me. We both sat down and the food smelled so heavenly that I could have died right there. She started eating so I started eating quite elegantly if I do say so myself. I would have been shoving as much food down my throat as possible but I thought that might not suit 's flamboyant personality.

" You have manners, that's good! I love a gentlemen, and your a fine one at that!3" Rangiku whispered as she eyed me fiercely.

" Uh thank you...?" I said thinking of a way to get out of here... quick! " Being a gentlemen, may I use the restroom?" I said looking at Rangiku with lust in my eyes, but don't get me wrong it was just so I could leave. She smiled evilly and pointed to the door behind me. I excused myself and got up and prayed that there was a window in that bathroom. To my luck there was a window but not as big as I hoped. I scaled the wall down to the bottom and as soon as my feet hit the floor I heard a scream. I didn't look back. I ran.

Done with chapter 2! Oh yeah! I hope you guys like it! Ichigo and his unpervertedness! So fun to put him in these situations!XP Keep reviewing! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3 Two Roads One Cat

I'm on a roll with this story and its soooo much fun to write! I love annoying Ichigo! Poor guy! Here comes another chapter. Enjoy!

Don't own Bleach :P

Chapter 3 - Two Roads One Cat

I heard a voice yell 'Off with his head!' and figured it was Rangiku. I was pretty far away but I could swear I heard a mob running after me. I ran straight for the forest and as fast as I could. As trees and trees were passing me I thought 'I don't remember there being a forest when I first got here'...oh well it's really convenient at a time like this. I hid up in a tree as the mob of soldiers ran by me. I waited. After a while, I got down from the tree and walked off in the other direction with my hands shoved in my pockets and a scowl on my face. Right at that moment I found myself at a crossroad. There was a sign with two arrows pointing in opposite directions with writing on each one. The right arrow pointed to the castle of the White Queen while the left arrow pointed to the Mad Hatters. 'Hmmmmm which one should I go to?' I thought. I'm kind of done with queens but I don't know if I want to deal with a lunatic either...this is going to be a hard decision. The longer I stared at the signs trying to decode, I realized the writing on them looked exactly the same as the writing on the bottle that said "Drink Me' on it. 'That's weird' I thought. What the heck? Does someone make all the signs in this place?

"Which road shall you choose?" said a mysterious but familiar voice. I looked all around but didn't see anybody.

"Looking for me?" said a cathead floating right above the sign.

"Holy sh- wait Yoruichi?" I said staring at the head of an all black cat. As I kept staring in disbelief the rest of her body appeared.

"I prefer the Cheshire cat." She said simply with a wicked grin on her face. The same familiar feeling floated into my mind but I shook it away. I had to concentrate on where I should go next.

"Whatever. You got to help me. I fell down this huge hole and now I'm stuck in this crazy town and everyone is acting like they don't know who I am and-" I stopped. Yoruichi's eyes were growing narrower and narrower until they were tiny slits.

"Not you too..." I sighed.

"I don't know who you are or care about your petty problems, all I want to know is which way you intend to go?" chimed Yoruichi with her mischievous grin returning to her features.

"What path do _you_ think I should choose?" I asked sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"It all depends on where you want to go really. Do you want to visit the humble, but oh so distressed White Queen? Or maybe the wise, but wacky Hatter? And whatever path you choose I'm sure you will find a long expected friend." Finished Yoruichi being as unhelpful as ever.

"A distressed queen or a nut job, huh?" I thought out loud.

"Might be better to deal with an idiot then a raging queen again..." I shivered remembering Rangiku.

"I see you have already met the Red Queen. And that you have already made your decision to visit the Hatter. I will accompany you on your trip. It's been a while since I've visited the Hatter." She hopped down from the branch she was perched on and transformed into her human form. What I forgot about Yoruichi's transformation is that when she turns back into a woman she's _cough cough_ naked...

"Holy crap, Yoruichi! Put some clothes on!" I yelled as I quickly looked away from her bodacious form.

"I don't have any clothes. And besides I like you, Ichigo Kurosaki." She purred in my ear as she pressed herself against my back.

"Well see ya!" I ran as fast as I could away from her. Jeez, I know she likes to tease me but that was a bit much. For a second there I actually thought she was gonna- I stopped my train of thought as Yoruichi popped up right beside me in all her nudeness. I turned away as she reminded me that she was coming with me to this Mad Hatter guy's place. I only nodded, avoided looking at her, and as I turned the other way I saw a clearing ahead. I must have been running pretty damn fast because this had to be it. The Mad Hatter's…tea party? I braced myself for how_ mad_ this Mad Hatter would be. As we made it into the clearing, a man looked up from his cup of tea and I really wasn't surprised at who I saw there.

Another cliffhanger! Can you guess who it is?;) I'm updating as often as I can with school and such. I ask once more that you review and I promise that some IchiRuki will be coming up soon So just hang in there!


	4. Chapter 4 How Mad is a Tea Party?

And I'm back with chapter foh-ur just for you guys ;) Thank you so much to my very first reviwer! You are super mega foxy awesome hot and I love you~! 3 This chapter is for you! Are you loving this story as much as I am? You should review and let me know to make a poor Ginger happy XD Keep on readin' on!

I did not, do not, and never will own Bleach :P

Chapter 4- How Mad is a Tea Party?

I felt like turning around and smashing my face into the nearest tree when I saw those hooded eyes leer up at me from under that green and white striped hat. Why did I ever let myself wander over to that hole? Why couldn't I have just kept walking? I am so gonna kill that bastard who pulled me in here. Damn rabbit!

"Kurosaki-San, is it? Well welcome to my tea party. Would you care for a cup?" None other than hat-n-clogs, smiling widely as he offered me tea, sat there looking rather delighted at the sight of a new guest to his ridiculous tea party. It took all the strength I had not to punch him square in the face.

"No thanks, pal! No way am I drinking anything _you_ offer me!" I passed as I sat down in the chair farthest away from him, crossing my arms. Not long after I turned him down did he pop up behind my chair and whack me over the head with that flimsy little paper fan he always had. How it manages to hurt every time even though it's made of paper? It makes it that more irritating that I don't know the answer.

"How very rude of you, Kurosaki-San!" He chimed wagging his finger at me. It took all the self-control I had not to throttle him.

"Damn you, Kisuke!" I yelled while trying to pound him with a tightened fist. He dodged with a smile and a tilt of the head and I felt a blood vessel pop.

"Damn you, Yoruichi!" I pointed at her with an accusatory finger and she returned my gaze with mild surprise at my sudden outburst towards her. Thank goodness she had turned back into her cat form otherwise I'd be screwed.

"You know I can't stand him and yet you let me choose to go down this outrageous path knowing full well who the 'Mad Hatter' was!" I finished my little rant feeling more and more pissed at being here and everyone I've met along the way. Then Yoruichi transformed into her human form, AGAIN, making me slam my head into the table. Oh man, someone please kill me.

"Tsk, tsk, Kurosaki-San you should watch that mouth of yours. There are children present." Kisuke shook his head disappointedly with his fan covering the lower half of his face and I finally took the time to look around and notice that there were indeed other people sitting at the table. Jinta and Ururu seemed to be content with sipping their tea and not interjecting any input to the loud conversation that had unfolded. Looking around a little more I could see standing, holding a pink teapot ready to pour at the sight of an empty cup. All of a sudden Jinta whipped out his hammer and smashed it into the table shouting for more tea. At this Tessai filled the cup nearest to Jinta and went back to his place. Ururu looked down at her broken tea cup and was about to flip out on the pink haired boy but Kisuke thought better of it and put his hand on her arm lowering his fan and smiling.

"Time to switch places!" Kisuke shouted as he leaped to the empty seat to his right. The others quickly followed his lead. I stayed put starting to get that dejavu feeling of familiarity again when something was shoved down my throat by none other than Tessai.

"Poor fellow! Kurosaki-San should have listened when it was time to switch places. What do you think March Hare?" Kisuke turned to Jinta as he asked this question.

"Carrot top is about to be the same size as his nickname!" Jinta smirked towards me and gulped down his tea throwing his head back maniacally.

"And you, Dormouse?" Kisuke then turned to Ururu.

"I just hope we have tea cups small enough for him." She seemed to whisper because her voice was so soft. Meanwhile I was trying not to choke on the massive amount of cake that was making its way down my esophagus.

"I wonder if I can have my way with you once you've shrunken in size?" Yoruichi had the wickedest grin I have ever seen on her face as she eyed me possessively waiting for the "shrinking" to begin. I was more and more reluctant to swallow the sugary substance currently occupying my windpipe but Tessai did a good job of shoving it far enough down to where I couldn't spit it back up. I swallowed after trying to hold off my inevitable decrease in size for a little while longer. At first nothing happened but before relief could come I was staring at a humongous teacup that used to be able to fit neatly in my hand.

"Holy cheese and crackers! When I thought it couldn't get any worse..." I stared at my miniature reflection in the teacup and as I got over the initial shock of being tiny I got pissed off all over again.

"What the hell did you do to me, Tessai?" I tried to be as intimidating as possible but seriously being this tiny it was nearly impossible.

"It's your punishment for being rude at a tea party where you're the honored guest no less." Tessai answered calmly, which made me angrier if that was even possible. I stomped over to the biggest teapot on the table and began to climb it. The teapot just so happened to be the one Tessai had been holding earlier. When I reached the top I had the full intention of telling Tessai off and demanding that he change me back but when I actually got on it the lid flipped and I fell in. Thankfully the teapot was empty of tea but there was something inside. What the heck is this? Did Tessai put this in here? I landed on a note with the same familiar handwriting as before on that bottle that said 'Drink Me'. I had a feeling that this guy who was writing all these notes was the source of my troubles. Before I could flip it right side up to read it the lid of the teapot was removed and a pair of feminine fingers were reaching down to pluck me up. Yoruichi had me firmly in her grasp as she lifted me from the teapot and brought me up to her eye level.

"Got you." She said with a seductive glint in her eye that gave me the urge to flee for my life. As I began to try and free myself from her grip my struggle was cut short as I am smacked from her hand back into the teapot. Silently thanking my savior I get to my feet only to be thrown back on my butt again as the teapot is being lifted and carried off. I can hear two sets of footsteps racing outside below me and than I heard a low hiss with a small poof afterwards. I'm guessing Yoruichi didn't seem to take to her 'toy' being taken away. With some serious upper body strength I pulled myself out of the teapot to see my two rescuers. I was met with two pairs of eyes that I recognized right away as my two little twin sisters.

"Hello Ichi-Nii!" They both chimed in unison and raced off to wherever they were taking me. What am I gonna have to deal with next?

Done! I know I promised some IchiRuki soon but I'm having too much fun torturing Ichigo! XD I pinky promise that it will be soon! If another person reviews than I will post the next chapter up faster than you can say Himmel Mancheese :) till next time my faithful readers!


	5. Chapter 5 Orange Meets White Can This B

You're favorite author is back and has in tow another chapter of fun and adventure :D Once again I want to thank my one and only faithful reviewer! Every time I get a review it motivates me to post up new chapters and it makes me suuuuper duuuuper happy that I know at least one person likes this story ;) I know you're dying to see where Ichigo is being taken so let me distract you no further ;)

Don't. Own. Bleach. But you wished I did, didn't you?;)

Chapter 5- Orange Meets White; Can This Be the Key?!

I was shocked.

"You guys know who I am?! ...Well, we are family." I smiled for the first time being in this jacked up hole in the ground knowing that at least my little sisters knew who I was.

"Family? We're not related, silly! My name's Tweedle-Dee!" Yuzu smiled down at me with that innocent look she always has.

"We were sent here by the White Queen to retrieve you from the Mad Hatter, and apparently save you from the clutches of the Cheshire Cat." Karin finishes Yuzu's explanation and adds, "I'm Tweedle-Dum." Her voice had enough venom in it to kill a puppy.

"As positive as ever, I see." I roll my eyes as my sisters really never did change.

"With a name like Tweedle-DUM there's not much to be positive about." She retorted with a droneless tone. I couldn't help but laugh at her doom-n-gloom attitude it was just so her. I just hope that along with them I wouldn't be seeing my father anytime soon. At this point he would send me over the edge that i was already dangerously teetering off of. I let myself fall back into the tea pot but I landed on my feet this time. I went back to the note I noticed before and righted it once more in preparation to try and read it again. But, alas, this cursed place wouldn't give me a break. At that moment I assumed we arrived at the White Queen's castle as I tumbled over at the unknown stop. I lifted myself out again to see what I was in for. Here goes nothing. I looked up to see shimmering, flawless white walls that were surrounded by delicate white leafless trees. The gate we were waiting in front of was full of intricate circular patterns that swirled in an endless graceful flow. As I stared in amazement at the whiteness of it all I didn't notice that there was a man silently approaching the gate to let us in. I was done being surprised when I saw Byakuya emerge from the shadows and open the gate before he started to walk briskly forward again motioning for us to follow him. I couldn't help but snicker at the all mighty Byakuya Kuchiki who had been reduced to a lowly servant. It was all a guy could hope for. He led us away from the castle to a garden on the western side by a tower. Byakuya abruptly turned to face us. He glared down at me. I snapped. That's it!

"What the hell are you glaring at Byakuya! You're just a no good servant! What gives you the right!?" I snarled at him not even caring that I was super tiny and in a pink tea pot held by an innocent looking girl. Wait now that I think about it... Crap! He ignored me, of course.

"I do not believe it is in the queen's best interest for her to meet with the Kurosaki brat although she insists that he is the one to save us." Byakuya stated this like he had no intention of letting us inside or anywhere near the queen. Luckily my sisters are quite clever.

"I completely agree with you White Knight, but what should we do? The queen will know we are here by now and will come looking for him." Yuzu said this conspiratorially and Karin nodded signaling she agreed. White Knight? So much for good for nothing servant. Just as I was about to start yelling again Byakuya briskly started walking off in a seemingly random direction and as soon as his back was turned Yuzu winked at me letting me know everything was all gonna be ok. They quickly followed after him to wherever he was thinking of going to take me. If I was bigger I would have been proud of her reassurance but all I could do was fall exasperatedly back into the tea pot and await what was going to happen next. We were going along silently until I heard a whack and a thud following soon after. I quickly hoisted myself up to see what was going on and I was met with the sight of Karin dragging Byakuya's unconscious body into what looked like some sort of closet.

"That's the way to do it!" I cheered as Byakuya was unceremoniously dropped on the floor. Karin shut the door and locked it for good measure.

"Sheesh for being a knight he sure didn't see that one coming." Karin observed while dusting her hands together.

"Come on lets get Ichi-Nii to the queen. She's probably worried sick by now!" Yuzu chirped running off in the opposite direction with Karin quickly catching up to her. We made it inside the castle while I was dozing away in the tea pot. Some more complicated twists and turns later we finally made it to the queen's chamber. Unlike in Rangiku's castle this White Queen seemed a little less formal I assumed as Yuzu and Karin bust through the doors without warning.

"The White Queen! We brought him! We have him!" Yuzu panted as she tried to catch her breath. The White Queen turned from her post at looking out the window.

"Oh thank goodness I was starting to think something had gone horribly wrong!" Squealed a very familiar voice. It was Orihime and she was wearing a similar dress as Rangiku except hers was all white instead of red.

"Orihime! What the heck do you need me for?! Where am I?! And when will I get out of this tea pot and return to normal size!" I looked at her thoroughly exhausted and just wanting answers. I admit I was taking advantage of her good nature but by now I just wanted to get out of here and go home.

"Oh, uh, yes Kurosaki-Kun!" She bowed after she stuttered out this short phrase. "You are in Wonderland and I've summoned you here because you are the one who will save us!" She smiled shyly then quickly added, "And i can get you to normal size in a jiffy!" Her smile grew as she took the tea pot I was in from Yuzu and carried me away into a room to the left of the chamber we were in.

"What's-it-Land?! I've never heard of that before! And what am I supposed to save you guys from anyway?!" I watched as she sat the tea pot down on what seemed to be a kitchen counter and started to gather ingredients to make something.

"It's Wonderland not What's-it-Land and you're here to save us from the Red Queen, of course!" She stated this matter of factly as she continued gathering up ingredients.

"Rangiku? What's she doing that's so terrible? Spending too much money?" I asked genuinely curious. Rangiku was obnoxious but relatively harmless. Orihime stopped gathering ingredients and started to concoct whatever she was going to make.

"The Red Queen has higher faults than just spending too much money. She has gone off her rocker so to speak. She has tormented the land with her selfish ways and cruel and rash behavior. She has a nasty habit of executing people for the simplest of things. Just the other day she offed a poor Red Knight's head because he sneezed during her morning procession to the throne." She said this like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Rangiku's killing people?! Geez, that's harsh! I never thought she'd fall so far off the deep end. But how am I supposed to stop her?" I had no idea where Orihime had got the idea that I was the only one who could do anything about it. I mean Byakuya's here, couldn't he handle it?

"You are the strongest and bravest knight with the purest heart. You are the only one who can defeat the Jabberwocky. Here." She finished making some sort of drink and held it out to me. I scrambled out of my tea pot and took it.

"Pure heart, huh? And what's this Jabberwhaty? Why is it so dangerous? And what does it have to do with Rangiku?" I sniffed the drink once, as I knew Orihimes cooking abilities lacked edibility, before I gulped it down. I shot up in an instant and towered over Orihime as I was still standing on the counter. I hopped down from the counter and noticed her blushing furiously. She tried to answer my questions although it seemed like she was having trouble breathing.

"Um i-i-i-its a Jabberwocky and it is very d-d-d-dangerous because it's the most e-e-e-evilist beast in all of Wonderland. O-o-o-only the purest of hearts can look it in the eyes without turning to d-d-d-dust. It's u-u-u-under the Red Queen's control and is her m-m-m-main protector." She choked out this explanation, stumbling and stuttering on every other word.

"Are you ok, Orihime? You don't look so good." I leaned in to inspect her but that seemed to make it worse. She backed away putting her hands up and shaking her head back and forth at an alarming rate.

"I'm perfectly fine Kurosaki-Kun! Nothing to worry about here!" She didn't stutter this time but it seemed to take a lot of her energy to get out each word and she wouldn't look at me.

"Whatever you say... So when can I slay this beast thing and go back home?" I asked getting to the question I really wanted to know the answer to.

"Oh, you will fight the Jabberwocky on the soulless day which is two days from today." Orihime was getting more and more nervous so I decided to ask about it.

"Hey, Orihime what's up with you? Why are you so nervous?" I stared directly at her making sure she wasn't going to try to pull a fast one on me and lie again.

"You're not properly dressed, Kurosaki-Kun." She practically gasped as she points to my torso, which I find out to be completely lacking a shirt.

"Come this way and I will see to it that you are rightly clothed in no time." She scurries off into another door leading into the hallway as I follow behind. Why does everything here have to be so confusing? Its like a freaking maze! And all this whiteness is bringing back this familiar feeling again? Speaking of familiar...

"Holy crap! I almost forgot!" Orihime jumped at my outburst but I had no time to explain. I started to run back the way we came. I needed to finally read it! That dang note in the teapot. For some strange reason I have a feeling it has something to with how I got pulled down here. I burst through the corridors finally reaching the kitchenesque room where we left the teapot. I grabbed the note out of it and in my haste I almost dropped the teapot on the floor. The writing again seemed vaguely familiar like I'd seen it before but even before I saw it on that 'Drink Me' bottle and the signs in the woods. Thinking back that far I remembered that plush rabbit I landed on when I fell down this hole. Rabbits always remind me of Rukia... That's it!

"I know where I've seen this writing before! It's Rukia's!" I shouted and fist pumped the note into the air. Finally making the damn connection already I lowered my hand down to read it.

"Kurosaki-Kun! What is the matter? What did you run back here for? Is something wrong?" Orihime burst through the door and bombarded me with questions that could only be answered after I finished reading the note. I looked up at Orihime, wide-eyed.

"This can't be! That would mean that she's-" It can't be. She can't be here! Why would she be here? And why do I miss her so much all of a sudden? What the he'll is going on?! Does this mean she knows who I am? That she's here?

"She's what Kurosaki-Kun? Who's she?" Orihime asked looking a little worried at my deer-in-the-headlights expression.

"She's here..." I couldn't dare say her name. Why was this so hard all of a sudden? Why am I getting so excited?

"Sorry I'm late. My watch must have been running slow." That voice could be none other than...

Finished! Bet you can guess who Ichigo's freaking out about ;) buuuuuut if you can't then you'll just have to wait till the next chapter! In the meantime review, review, review!:D My chapters are getting longer and longer and I pinky promise IchiRuki coming to you live in the next chapter ;P Thanks again reviewer you made me oh so very happy See ya in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6 The White Rabbit's Actually Bl

Sorry guys for not updating sooner than usual! I'm moving plus final were pretty hectic so updates aren't going to be as frequent until I'm completely moved into my new home. Updates will most likely be once a week so keep up with me and my story, please and thank you

Kirakiller2: Thank you mi prima favorita!:)

Guest: You are my first reviewer and will always be my absolute favorite! Thank you for the support and positive feedback. I'm sorry for the OCC-ness but this is my very first fanfic so bare with me!XD

DGtnsl: Thanks for reviewing and letting me know that I'm not a horrible writer!XD I'm glad that you think some of it was funny and that I entertained you for awhile ;) Thanks again cuz you also gave me some ideas with Yoruichi and other characters I love it!:D

Lyfelzmymuzik: Thank you for saying my story is good! Makes me sooooo happy :') Yoruichi moments are always my fav I'll try and ad more in later chapters

Could Rukia _finally_ be here?! Will I _finally_ put some IchiRuki into the story?! Will I stop italicizing _finally_?! Only _you_ can find out! So read it up my favorite peeps :)

Do I own Bleach? My name's not Tite Kubo :P

Chapter 6 - The White Rabbit's Actually Black?

I stood there frozen by the voice that had just spoken. She really was here... I smirked.

"So you finally decided to show up?" I turned around to face her. There she was. Sitting on the windowsill with her legs crossed holding up an oversized pocket watch. Rukia. She took her gaze away from the time and met my eyes.

"I see you got my note, Ichigo." She nodded towards my hand still grasping the little piece of paper. My smile widened. God, I missed her.

"Just in time too." I took a step towards her.

"I guess being late paid off." She slid off the window sill and gave me an endearing smile. Tilting her head up at me now that she was significantly shorter.

"I'd say you were right on time." I looked down at her. It was weird. She seemed different than anybody else in here. She was her. She was Rukia. Not the White Queen or Red Queen, the Mad Hatter or the Cheshire Cat. She was just Rukia. I stared into her eyes just glad to know she was here and that she was really her. The one I know and lo- whoa, I must be really happy to see her. Love? I'm getting carried away here.

"Ahem excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt but... Who are you?" Orihime pointed at Rukia with her eyebrows raised, waiting for an explanation. I forgot about Orihime completely. We both turned to face her. I wasn't surprised she didn't know who Rukia was though. Rukia's note explained that. I looked at it again.

'I fell down this damn huge hole and found myself in this weirdo Alice in Wonderland universe and everyone was calling me the White Rabbit so I played along because I love rabbits! I finally was able to get out but I saw you shuffling along, coming towards the hole, so I pulled you in and decided to have some fun ;) but once you started falling I poofed away and I couldn't find you so I left this note and other clues for you to find, so I could find you. Try not to get into too much trouble before I get to you! -Rukia'

"I'm the White Rabbit. Nice to meet you, White Queen." Rukia put on her fake actress smile and curtsied before putting her hand out for Orihime to shake. I couldn't hold back a snicker and Rukia lightly elbowed me in the ribs. Orihime took her offered hand daintily.

"Very nice to meet you, White Rabbit. As long as you're a friend of Kurosaki-Kun's then you are welcome here." She smiled at me and I felt a little uneasy.

"Thank you, White Queen your generosity proceeds you." Rukia curtsied again and I had to cover my mouth to smother my laughter.

"Yeah thanks Orihime. I don't know what I'd do if this little rabbit wasn't with me." I ruffled Rukia's hair and rested my arm on her head leaning my weight on her as if she wasn't about to topple over from it. She tried to escape but I just pulled her into my side and held her there. She stopped squirming immediately and froze. I was gonna tease her about her oh so sudden surrender but when I looked down at her I realized I was still shirtless and she was squished up against my bare chest. Damn.

"Hey Orihime, um, about those clothes..." I scratched the back of my head awkwardly with my Rukia free hand. Orihime turned and gestured us to follow. I tried to play it cool when I let Rukia go and started after Orihime. Shaking herself out of her daze, I could hear Rukia quickly catch up behind me and then, there she was, by my side again. I smiled for the hundredth time in the past five minutes. I don't think I've smiled this much since I got here. It felt nice to be content once again with this midget to keep me company. We followed Orihime in silence just enjoying each others presence. When I stole a glance at Rukia she had a small smile on her face, so I decided to tease her, of course! What else?

"That happy to see me, huh?" I nudged her with my elbow as I smirked down at her.

"I'm just so relieved that even that empty head of yours actually found my note." She smirked back at me and stuck her tongue out for good measure. I laughed.

"Oh yeah? Well it can't be that empty if I could find your sucky clues." I retorted poking her in the side.

"If they were so sucky then how come it led you right where I wanted you?" She flicked me in the arm and gave me a sideways glance as she raised an eyebrow, waiting for me to answer.

"Pbff, right where you wanted me? Then how come you were late if you knew I would be here? Hmmmmmm?" I questioned right back at her. I was grinning madly.

"I told you my watch was off." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. I looked at her questioningly. She looked genuinely upset. Hmmm... That's not right.

"Why so upset, little munchkin?" I tried to goad her out of this sudden slump but she didn't take the bait. She wouldn't even look at me.

"I-" She stopped and looked me in the eyes.

"What?" I asked my eyes never leaving hers. How did the mood change so fast? What the heck?! Was it something I said?

"Um excuse me but were here. This is your room Kurosaki-Kun." Orihime had stopped as well and popped us out of our own little bubble that had suddenly become very awkward. Orihime gestured to the door behind her as my room.

"There are clothes inside. And the White Rabbit's room is just across the hall." Orihime pointed to the door right across from mine.

"Thanks again Orihime." I started scratching the back of my head awkwardly again. Rukia just nodded.

"It's the least I can do for you Kurosaki-Kun. I'll leave you two as I have some business to attend to." Orihime left us to our awkward silence.

"Rukia, ugh, what were you going to say?" I needed this awkwardness to end and for us to be normal again.

"I just wanted to surprise you is all." She shrugged, pouting and looking at anything but me. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. That was it? She was too cute. Did I say cute? I meant in a midgety kind of way...

"What are you laughing at?" She yelled and smacked my arm. She glared at me as she put her hands on her hips. I tried to calm down.

"Are you kidding me, Rukia? I never in a million years would have guessed you'd be down here. Surprise me? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I chuckled. She can be too much sometimes. I started to laugh again as her face brightened. She laughed along with me once she realized how ridiculous she was being.

"I guess you're right." She gasped out between laughs. Once we both calmed down I found myself staring into her eyes again. God, it was so good to see her.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do." I said matter-of-factly looking pointedly at her. She raised her eyebrows at me.

"You read my note, didn't you?" She asked playfully, knowing full well what I meant.

"Yeah and I still can't believe you're the one who dragged me down here." I sighed. She chuckled at my distress.

"So what did you want me to explain?" She tilted her head to the side and grinned. That little butt! I scowled.

"Like how did you get down here? What were you doing here before and after I got here? And how did you get out of here? And why did you stay? And why-" She cut me off with a flick to my forehead. I looked at her intensely. No way was she gonna avoid my questions.

"That sounds like it'll take a long time. I promise I'll explain everything tomorrow but for now you get changed and then let's get something to eat cause I'm starved." I was about to argue and demand that she answer me now but my stomach had other ideas. At the mention of food it growled. She smirked.

"Fine!" I grumbled turning around and walking into my room. I turned to take a quick glance at Rukia only to find her retreating back disappearing into her own room. I shut the door behind me and found the clothes laid out for me on the bed. I changed quickly and walked back out of the room. Rukia stood there waiting for me. I smiled. She smiled back than HER stomach growled. I chuckled.

"Come on let's go." I nodded to the stairs we had climbed just a few minutes ago but it felt like a lifetime ago. Time in this place sure was weird. As we were walking back towards that kitchenish room we first met in, we heard a loud bang to the left of us. We turned in that direction just in time to see Byakuya blast through the closet door and tumble to the ground. He's probably not a happy camper. He got up, dusted himself off and spotted us. Or he spotted me at least considering his mood went from calm and collected to raging volcano in the matter of seconds. He glared and started to stomp over to me. Just as he was about to unleash his fury...

"Nii-Sama?!" Rukia looked in disbelief at her brother.

"And who might YOU be?" Byakuya turned towards her and asked in as calm a manner as he could. He was still fuming and he started to breath heavily to try and reclaim composure. Rukia looked incredulously at her brother, in shock that he didn't know who she was. Ah, hell.

And that's a rap people! Chapter 6 done! Did you guys love those little fun awkward IchiRuki moments? Review and let me know how I did! I'll be your best friend if you do XD I promise ;) And there'll be more IchiRuki fluff coming up! One last thank you to all those amazing people who reviewed :D till next time! MC out :)


	7. Chapter 7 Adventures in Wonderland

Oh my goodness! I am not worthy!DX I can't believe it took me this long to update! Because of my move I have been super busy this summer updates will be longer but I'm hoping they'll be a week in between at the very most. Again I apologize but I promise I am rockin it with these chapters people! Here comes some more of what you love: IchiRuki!:D Read it, love it, and review it!;)

Bleach=not mine ;P

Chapter 7- Adventures in Wonderland

I could already tell this wasn't going to go over well. Although I was perfectly fine with Byakuya not remembering who I am, Rukia wasn't as fortunate.

"It's Rukia, Nii-Sama, your sister!" She looked like she was about to break down when she saw his face become even more confused than before.

"Sister? I don't have any siblings and besides that, I've never seen you before in my life." He said with finality. I could see Rukia was about to throw a fit and I wouldn't have held her back but I thought it was better to not confuse THIS Byakuya further and make her even more upset. I can't blame her though because Rukia and Byakuya haven't always had the best relationship considering Byakuya was willing to let her get executed, but that's a different story. And now that they had finally formed somewhat of a bond it must be agonizing to see him, even if he wasn't the REAL Byakuya, not even recognize her. I grabbed Rukia's wrist and pulled her away. She tried to escape but I held tight. Byakuya looked like he wanted to yell at me again but he thought twice about it and walked off in the other direction, probably towards wherever the queen was. We went a little ways before I stopped and let go of her wrist only to grab both of her arms instead, bringing her closer, which forced her to look me in the eyes.

"Rukia he is NOT your brother. He is some weird alternate Byakuya that just looks like your brother. So don't worry about it." She stared into my eyes the whole time but when I finished she looked down at her feet.

"I know, but it just looks like him so much... And it brings back memories of when he was..." She trailed off and I understood. Byakuya wasn't always the best brother. Let's just say things could have gone better. She still looked vulnerable and sad and Rukia Kuchiki was NOT supposed to look like that. She was proud, strong, and full of hope. I needed her to understand that. I needed her to be HER again.

"Rukia your real brother loves you and you know that and if somehow he has decided to be a tight ass Kuchiki again I'll make sure to kick his ass until he realizes that you are the best sister he could ever have." I made sure she couldn't avoid my eyes while rambling out this little motivational speech. The fire came back in her eyes and I could see a smile start to form. She understood. Things were good again. I gave her a quick hug then grabbed her wrist again, tugging on it.

"Come on we still need to eat!" I yelled over my shoulder as I started to walk away without her. She ran over to me, smiling. That's better. I don't know what's wrong with me lately but seeing her smile makes me a lot happier than usual... Ah, whatever, I'm probably just relieved there's one other sane person down here. We strolled along in silence until we heard another crash. Oh great, not again.

"Yes sir! Be back right away captain!" A red pineapple head saluted while walking backwards out of a room.

"RENJI?!" Rukia and I shouted making him jump. He turned to face us.

"What the heck?! Who are you guys?" Renji glared at us. Rukia and I looked at each other then back at him then back at each other. We busted up laughing.

"Holy... Crap..." I gasped out holding my stomach.

"I can't... breath..." Rukia had tears in her eyes and she was making this weird hiccupping sound. For some strange reason seeing Renji being a kiss ass was the most hilarious thing I've ever seen. Apparently Rukia felt the same.

"You guys are really pissing me off!" Renji shouted and a blood vessel popped on his forehead as he watched us rolling on the floor, as our laughing grew louder. Our laughing only increased, as he grew angrier.

"Screw you guys!" He yelled as he stomped passed us. We couldn't stop laughing to save our lives so we continued to roll in the hallway, laughing like idiots. Renji looked back at us with a disgusted tch but then he stopped suddenly going from annoyed to triumphant in the matter of seconds.

"You're Kurosaki aren't you? The one Byakuya hates?" He smirked, knowing he was right.

"No one else could have that ridiculous hair." He sneered down at my spot on the floor.

"Oh yeah, pineapple head? Who's hair is THAT red anyway? It's practically pink!" I yelled getting up. Renji was ready to retort as he took a step towards me but then-

"What in the world are you people yelling about!" Byakuya burst out of his room and spotted Rukia and me. He glared at me and I could see all his anger from earlier come back and increase by tenfold if that was even freaking possible! Time to run. I didn't even have time to spew out a cuss word. I picked Rukia up off the floor and started sprinting away from Byakuya's fury and Renji's irritating remarks.

"So what did you do that made even my alternate Nii-Sama hate you?" Rukia asked looking up at me, smirking. She was hanging there under my arm as I carried her along. She looked ridiculous. Holding back laughter I tried to answer.

"Nothing! It seems that even alternate Byakuya hates me for no reason." I shrugged. Our eyes met and once again we began to laugh our heads off. But this time no rolling on the floor was involved. I slowed down trying to catch my breathe from running and laughing. I eventually stopped when I couldn't take it anymore and I put Rukia back on her feet. We calmed down a bit then we both started to look around. Something didn't seem right...

"We're lost, aren't we?" Rukia asked, raising an eyebrow toward me. I looked around the hall, searching for any sign of familiarity before I accepted defeat. I did a 360 and didn't recognize a thing.

"Yep." I sighed in response to Rukia's question.

"To be honest I don't think I ever knew where I was going in the first place. These castles are so damn confusing." I slid down the hall wall and ended with sitting on the floor, aching from exhaustion and hunger. How long were freaking days here, anyway?! Geez! I leaned my head back on the wall, staring up at the ceiling and sighed again. Rukia tried to look like she knew where we were, pacing around with her hands on her hips, but after awhile she sat down next to me, giving up. Our stomachs growled.

"Well this sucks." Rukia sighed without much enthusiasm.

"Since were stuck here for awhile wanna tell me how in the heck you got down here?" I looked at her expectantly. She couldn't escape this long awaited story now that we had nothing better to do.

"Fine. I'll tell you." She sighed, scooting the slightest bit closer to me, she began to regale her adventure in Wonderland.

Sorry this is a shorter chapter but I promise the next will be ridiculously long ;P It's time for a flashback in the next chapter. I've been waiting to put this in and to make you guys read the next one to find out what happens ;) just a little motivation to read the next chapter like I get whenever you guys review~ so do it beautiful people!;D


	8. Chapter 8 Falling Down the Rabbit Hole

Bum bum buuuuuuuum it's flashback time! Let's see what Rukia was up to before Ichigo arrived ;) Btw the flashback is in Rukia's POV if you didn't already know XD

Tite Kubo seems the only one who owns Bleach... But not for long ;)

Chapter 8-Falling Down the Rabbit Hole

~Flashback~

I just can't wait! Ichigo's going to be sooooo surprised! I have to get home before he does so I can set up for his surprise party. Ishiin already agreed that him and the girls would keep Ichigo busy for me. Now all that has to be done is to decorate and make the food, but thankfully the gang's coming over to help out. Ichigo better enjoy this party instead of doing one of his 'I'm just gonna stand in the corner with my hands in my pockets with a scowl on my face' thing. I worked too damn hard for that and I'll make sure he has fun even if it kills me... or him. I could see the Kurosaki Clinic from here. Geez, the walk from school felt so much longer without Ichigo's sarcastic remarks and constant teasing to keep it entertaining. But it'll all be worth it when he gets totally surprised and has a blast and thanks me again and again for the amazing party and then he'll finally see that I'm the only one for hi- wow I'm getting carried away with this train of thought. Better stop now before I hurt myself. I mean seriously ME and ICHIGO being TOGETHER... I guess all this excitement has me thinking up weird things. I started to open up the door to my home away from home when I heard a large crash. I quickly unlocked the door and burst into the living room only to find Ishiin caught up in a net hanging from the ceiling.

"Oh Rukia it's just you. I thought my son was trying to come and ruin his own surprise party so I set up this trap to capture him when he gets home but I ended up getting trapped myself." He was smiling cheesily and scratching the back of his head, looking absolutely ridiculous as he was still tangled in his own contraption.

"I wonder how this happened..." I heard Ishiin mumble under his breath and just as I was making my way passed him I saw a black ponytail disappear down the hall. Classic Karin pulling the trigger on her old man. It's never boring in the Kurosaki household to say the least. I went upstairs and got to Ichigo's room opening the door and throwing myself face down on his bed. I sighed. ...All right, time to get to work. I got up slowly, using up lots of energy. Sheesh, I work too hard for this orange numb skull. I opened up my little closet and rustled around underneath my futon till I found my check list for Ichigo's party. I read it over making sure I had everything I needed. Food. Check. Drinks. Check. Cake. Check. Partygoers. Check. Distraction for Ichigo. Check. Ichigo's present. Che- Holy chocolate-covered rabbits! I forgot to get him a freaking gift! I ran out of the room, flinging myself down the stairs, blindly running passed the stunned looking Kurosakis, frantically running towards the front door, throwing it open and sprinting down the street. I didn't look back to see all three Kurosakis with their mouths ajar, standing in shock in the open doorway. I wasn't one to freak out like this. It must have been shocking to see me in such a frazzled state. Oh well they'll get over it. Right now I need to focus on getting Ichigo a present. I slowed my pace down as I strolled along the sidewalk. I went back the way I came from school, hoping I wouldn't run into Ichigo. Think, think, think... What the heck would Ichigo want anyway? Now that I think about what does he even like? Aw geez, he's always gotta be so difficult. I made it to the crosswalk that leads to the mall and just as I was about to cross it something small, white, and fluffy caught my eye. I turned to look and saw a little bunny tail hopping off towards the park right by the playground. It was just too cute~! I had to chase after it. So that's what I did. I forgot all about Ichigo's present and high tailed it after the rabbit. It seemed as if the rabbit was going somewhere important, like it had some better place to be. No matter how hard I ran it was just out of my reach. I poured on the speed as my curiosity peaked. This white rabbit was going after the playground with a passion. What in the world could be over there that was so important? The rabbit was just about to leap into the sand of the playground when it darted to the right. I skid to a stop before I smashed into the swings and spun on my heel to follow it once again. But when I turned it was gone and a massive hole was in its place. What the heck?! Is this some sort of construction project? I took small, slow steps toward the hole. When I reached the edge of the abyss I peaked over the edge and saw pitch black. How deep did the freaking thing go!? I knelt down trying to take out my hollow scanner from my pocket but when I reached for it I felt a whoosh from behind me and I found myself falling face first into the unknown. Damn bastard! Who pushes somebody into a hole?! If I get out of here there's gonna be some hell to pay. I was falling pretty fast as I could only get glimpses of dirt and roots whirring passed me. Well this is gonna hurt like hell. Stupid gigai! I waited for the landing but it didn't come... What the?! This hole must have been deeper than I thought cause seriously how long can this possibly take? Another round of minutes flew by and I was about ready to get pissed when my butt met the ground in an unceremonious end to my long fall. I looked up to see a tiny twinkling light in a void of pitch black. Great. I stood up and dusted myself off, knowing I wouldn't be getting out of here anytime soon. I reached for my hollow sensor and pager to find them reduced to dust in my back pocket from the landing. This day can't get any worse. Spoke to soon. As I started to walk forward I found myself face to face with a tiny door. I know Ichigo thinks I'm a midget but there is no way I'm gonna be able to fit through there. I turn back around to see if there's any other way out of here but instead I find a small table with a key and a bottle on it. I walk over to it look at the key and the bottle then at the door as all the pieces began to fit together. I grabbed the key than drank the liquid in the bottle and shrunk down immediately to the size of the door. Well that was convenient. Key in hand, I went back to the door unlocked it and opened it, the small piece of wood swinging wide. Am I dreaming? This can't be real... And yet it is as I step through the threshold of the door to find myself in...

"Wonderland...?" I whispered aloud. Alice in Wonderland. That was my favorite movie growing up in the Kuchiki household because I used to wish I was Alice and that I'd fall into a rabbit hole to end up in a totally new world, so I could escape reality. It's actually why I love rabbits so much because the White Rabbit is what led Alice to Wonderland. It's childish I know, but old habits die hard. I slowly did a three sixty as I took in my surroundings. It was exactly like the movie. I knew I needed to find some cake or a mushroom so I can go back to normal and since I was outside and it seemed highly unlikely that there was gonna be any cake I began to search for a mushroom. I looked down and when I did I realized I was wearing black pants and shoes with a red vest. That's weird... To top it off I had white bunny ears on and a tail. I started laughing as I realized I was my favorite character in the movie. The White Rabbit. Irony can have its good moments. Getting over the fact that I'm a rabbit, I started to look around for a mushroom again. Scanning the area a few times I finally found a small orange one with yellow polka dots. Looks about right. I climbed on top of it and ripped a piece off of the side. Here goes nothing. I took a bite of it and found the world around me get a lot smaller. I looked down making sure I was the right size and indeed I was. I was about to wander off in a seemingly random direction to try and find my way out of here but I stopped. I thought about the movie and how it went. Hmmmm... Let's see... Alice follows the White Rabbit down the hole, then there's the door thing, then there's a whole bunch of random crap with Tweedle-Dee, Tweedle- Dum, Mad Hatter, a White Queen, Cheshire Cat, then she makes the Red Queen angry and then she wakes up. Well, that's helpful. I took a deep breath and looked around. I guess I should go to the White Queen's castle since I'm the White Rabbit but... Where the heck is that?! I scanned the area one more time slower and more scrutinizing and I spotted a castle in the distance. I sighed. Might as well get started. I started off towards the castle, head up, arms swinging by my sides. I kicked some pebbles to pass the time and by the time I looked up to see how far I'd gone the castle was significantly bigger. It was huge and slightly menacing but it was covered in large red hearts. I figured it was the Red Queen's castle but I had to start somewhere. So I shrugged and raised my fist to knock on the tall red wooden doors but something stopped me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A quiet, but clear voice purred. I turned to see who had spoken but I didn't see anybody. Well, that was weird. I raised my fist once again to knock on the door and again the voice interrupted.

"Stupid rabbit, didn't you hear me?" It said it with such condescending malice that a vein popped in my forehead.

"Alright, if I'm so stupid why shouldn't I knock on the door, oh great and mysterious voice?" I asked laying the sarcasm on thick. I heard a faint 'tch' and the before me appeared a black cat, narrowing it's yellows eyes at me.

"Yoruichi?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows with disbelief.

"My name is the Cheshire Cat, stupid rabbit, and the reason why you should not knock on the door is because the Red Queen will eat you alive." She stated matter-of-factly, her words sounding as if that didn't sound half bad.

"What did I ever do to the Red Queen to make her want to eat me alive?" I asked, liking this Yoruichi look-alike less and less. But she was giving me information that could be worth something so I decided not to punt her across this barren field and to instead stick around. The Cheshire Cat sighed.

"It's obvious, stupid rabbit. It is because you hold the key to the chosen one's heart." She sighed, irritated at my apparent ignorance.

"Key? Heart? Chosen? You must have me mistaken for some other stupid rabbit because I have no idea what you're talking about." I looked down at her with a sneering face although I was really baffled and interested in what she was saying. But I couldn't let her know that. So I went on acting like a small child having a tantrum because they didn't get their way.

"Sadly, you're it because you are the only stupid rabbit." She sighed, obviously wishing it wasn't true.

"So, who is this Chosen One anyway? And what does it mean that I hold the key to their heart?" I asked nonchalantly, even though I knew another degrading answer was coming my way.

"Come with me. I'll take you to the Mad Hatter and there you ask him all your insolent questions." She turned round then disappeared. At least she didn't call me a stupid rabbit again, but where the heck did she go? I looked around trying to spot her in the direction she was facing when she disappeared. Crap! She probably never meant for me to follow her, she's just messing with me because she doesn't like me for some unknown reason. Ugh, I'm never going to get anywhere in this topsy-turvy hole in the ground. I sighed and slumped my shoulders. Contemplating on whether anything she said was true and if it was I wanted to knock on the Red Queen's door just out of spite.

"Stupid rabbit, I told you she'll have your backside on a platter. And the reason why I hate you isn't unknown, it's because I want the key to his heart and you have it. Now, are you coming?" She reappeared about twenty feet in front of me, lounging on a high tree branch. Either, she could read minds or I was unconsciously saying that all out loud. I shivered at the thought of the latter. She looked down at me this time, with eyes of disgust, but this time she didn't disappear. She simply leapt down from the branch and made her way through the forest we were entering. Time worked differently here, I could yell because a journey that should have taken at least hours took only 15 minutes. Strange place indeed. I wish my hollow tracker wasn't broken otherwise I could have scanned the-

My train of though was interrupted by a loud yowl coming from the thing under my foot. I had spaced out that I didn't notice when CC(Rukia's nickname/abbreviation for the Cheshire Cat) stopped.

"Insignificant rabbit." She muttered as I took my foot off of her tail.

"Sorry, I didn't-"I was cut off once again when she butt in.

"No need for your useless apologies. We're here." She gestured towards the extravagant and randomly placed tea party that's in the middle of the forest.

"Hey there, little rabbit. Now what brings you to my table?" Said a voice I knew too well and didn't want to hear. I tore my eyes away from all the different kinds of tea sets spread across the table to be met face-to-face with-

~Flashback to the Present~

Rukia's POV

I was interrupted in my storytelling by a snore. I turned to look at Ichigo who was fast asleep. Since we were sitting on the floor with our backs against the wall, he had his head tilted up so his mouth drooped open letting out soft snores. I smiled as he mumbled something like 'Alice in Wonderland... That makes sense... No wonder it seems so familiar...' I watched his peaceful face for a little while more before I leaned back against the wall next to him, albeit a little closer this time. Feeling a presence beside him, Ichigo let his head fall onto my shoulder. My eyebrows shot up surprised for only a moment before I smiled and tilted my head onto his. I took in the moment of just us being here like this before I too closed my eyes and slipped into unconsciousness. It felt like only seconds before I heard many footsteps coming down the hall towards us. My eyes creaked open and I tried to rub the sleep out of them so I could see who was coming towards us at an alarming rate. I finally blinked the bleariness from my eyes and saw Orihime sprinting down the hall. I went to get up but was weighed down by the head on my shoulder. I graced my lips with a small smile, then looked up to see who the other footsteps belonged to and I was greeted without the sight of Renji and Nii-Sama.

"You had me so worried. We've been looking for you two all night. Is Ichigo okay?" Orihime scolded me as she fretted over Ichigo.

"Ichigo it's time to wake up." Orihime said softly to him. She placed her hand delicately on his shoulder and shook him gently. I rolled my eyes.

"You'll never get him up that way." I said. I moved Ichigo's head off my shoulder and held it in my hands.

"Ichigo! Get up! Food's waiting for us!" I yelled in his face. He groaned then started to rub his hands over his face to start the long process of waking up. I let go of his head letting it drop back into the wall. He groaned again.

"What a lovely way to be woken up." He stated sarcastically. He glared up at me as I stood. He was rubbing the back of his head that hit the solid drywall behind him, while he got up now glaring down at me.

"You were taking too long, Sleeping Beauty, so I decided to speed up the process a bit." I said nonchalantly, shrugging my shoulders.

"Did that process have to include banging my head into a wall?" He asked doubtfully, raising his eyebrow at me.

"That was for falling asleep while I was telling you my story." I scolded.

"Oh, that makes sense. Well then, of course I deserved it." He rolled his eyes at me. He continued on with his little rant.

"Excuse me for being human and falling asleep from exhaustion and hunger." He dramatically stated.

"You're excused." I said cheekily. We both grinned. We both were just exhausted and hungry which causes delirium and random happiness. Maybe, that's why my heart was melting at his grinning face looking down at me. That's got to be it.

"If you're hungry, follow me." Orihime turned around to follow Renji and Nii-Sama who obviously had enough of our witty banter and left after Orihime knew we were okay. An arm wrapped around my tiny shoulders as Ichigo leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"You still have to finish your story. I promise I won't fall asleep this time." He gave me a half-cocked smile as he began to stand up straight again. My grub grew into a full-blown smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Ichigo asked, obviously curious. I just shook my head as I tried to stop the smile from spreading. I really must be hungry.

That's the end! Finally I finished! I am so sorry for updating this late DX life has been keeping me busier than I should be but I promise to update sooner than last time. Enjoy and review pleeeease!:) Even though I don't deserve it for updating this late, I do appreciate it! So do it!;D ...Please^^


End file.
